Document 1 [JP 2014-116299 A] discloses an example of a conventional light source unit and a lighting fixture. The lighting fixture disclosed in Document 1 is a ceiling direct mounted lighting fixture, and includes a fixture body to be installed on a ceiling using hanger bolts, and a light source unit which is detachably attached to the fixture body.
The light source unit includes plural circuit boards, an attachment body to which the circuit boards are attached, and a cover attached to the attachment body so as to cover the circuit boards. The attachment body has plural suspending parts arranged along a forward and rearward direction on both sides in a left and right direction. The circuit board is mounted on a base surface of the attachment body, and is held by the suspending parts from the left and right direction. Specifically, each of the suspending parts is formed by cutting and raising a part of the base surface. Each of the suspending parts is bent toward the inside of the attachment body to have a tip side, so that the attachment body holds the circuit board between the tip sides of the suspending parts and the base surface.
Incidentally, because the light source unit and the lighting fixture of Document 1 have the suspending parts, openings are made in the attachment body. Therefore, the light source unit and the lighting fixture having the suspending parts have a concern that the dusts and bugs may enter the inside of the cover through the openings. Then, operators had to seal the openings with tapes in the manufacture process in order to prevent dusts and bugs from entering the inside of the cover.